


Сюрприз

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Kinks, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Сюрприз

– Лукита, – обиженно сказал Серхио, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ты мне друг или нет?

Лука окинул его взглядом с ног до головы – в прямом смысле: с татуировок на голенях, минуя выпуклость под белыми плавками, до иероглифа под ухом – и неуверенно сказал:

– Ну, друг…

Сам он лежал на постели в каком-то странном номере отеля, неуловимо напоминающем по своему интерьеру бордель: на окнах тяжёлые плюшевые шторы цвета бордо, золотистая бахрома, чёрные простыни, розетка на потолке с херувимчиками в стиле пушистого Иисуса и картина в громоздкой раме под бронзу с изображением Патрокла и Ахилла в романтической позе. По свежести, сквозившей из окна, Лука понял, во-первых, что скоро весна, а во-вторых, что на нём нет трусов.

– А если друг… – Серхио подошёл ближе, сел рядом, положил ладонь Луке на бедро и заскользил вверх. – То немедленно… – Ладонь добралась до мошонки. – Сию же секунду… – Большой палец коснулся основания члена, надавил. Серхио наклонился к уху и шепнул: – Достань телефон и лайкни пост Ракитича в инсте…

– Не буду… – пробормотал Лука. Прикосновения были приятными, он шире раздвинул ноги и улыбнулся. – Моих лайков у него и так больше, чем его лайков у меня… Я считал…

– Какая ж ты скотина… – усмехнулся Серхио, сверкнув серо-зелёными глазами. Его голос наполнился знакомой хрипотцой, Лука уставился на татуировку «Деян» на руке, обхватившей его член. – Какого хера я до сих пор тебя не послал подальше?

– Потому что ты Ахилл, – фыркнул Лука.

– Хуил, – сказал Серхио, борода которого перестала щекотать ухо, исчезнув в один миг, и добавил, проведя ладонью по всей длине члена Луки: – Дзынь-дзынь! – И продолжил скороговоркой, надрачивая: – Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь! Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь!

– Твою ж мать… – выгнулся Лука.

И проснулся.

Он был в спальне своего дома, из приоткрытого окна действительно веяло предвесенней свежестью, трусы чуть ли не лопались от утреннего стояка, а звонок в дверь верещал, не останавливаясь:

– Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь! Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь!

– Твою ж мать… – застонал Лука, посмотрев на часы. Те жизнерадостно показывали пять.

Он сполз с кровати и потащился вниз по лестнице к двери.

– Сюрприиииз! – заорал в видеофон Иван. Вышло это у него ещё жизнерадостнее, чем у часов.

– Твою ж мать… – вздохнул Лука и нажал на кнопку «Открыть».

– Сюрприз! – повторил Иван, захлопнув за собой дверь.

– Вижу… – сказал Лука.

– Буду считать, что ты рад меня видеть, – сказал Иван, посмотрев на его трусы. – Кто снился?

– Ты не поверишь, – ехидно ответил Лука. – Первым самолётом что ли примчался об этом меня спросить?

– Просто соскучился, – пожал плечами Иван.

– Ладно, – улыбнулся Лука. – Я действительно рад тебя видеть!

Он вскинул руки, как обычно делал это на поле, и Иван привычно подхватил его под мышки, подняв над полом и уткнувшись носом в шею. Они, застыв, постояли так с пару минут, вдыхая запах друг друга и вспоминая тепло друг друга, пока Лука, ожив, не начал перебирать пальцами торчащие на затылке Ивана волосы, а Иван не коснулся губами кожи под ухом – раз, затем другой, всё сильнее прижимаясь и покусывая. С каждым его движением Лука сжимал пряди в горсть, откидывая голову, подставляя под поцелуи шею, ключицы, пока Иван не добрался до его губ, прикусив их и вторгшись в рот языком.

– Ах ты, чёрт… – выдохнул Лука, едва оторвавшись от Ивана.

Он пружинисто оттолкнулся пальцами босых ног от пола и повис на Иване, обхватив его бёдрами. Иван подхватил его под задницу, пробравшись ладонями под трусы и втиснул в стену, сжимая ягодицы и снова присасываясь в поцелуе. Лука, постанывая и притягивая Ивана ближе за футболку, тёрся о его джинсы стояком, чувствуя, как намокает от сочившейся смазки ткань белья. Иван разорвал поцелуй, взглянул на пятна на белых трусах и пробормотал:

– Лука… Лукита… Мне нужен душ…

– Джакузи… – ответил Лука, заткнув ему рот поцелуем, и добавил, оторвавшись: – Вдвоём… Понимаешь?

Иван кивнул и на ощупь двинулся к той части дома, где была комната с джакузи приличных размеров, больше напоминающим мини-бассейн.

– Раздевайся… – срывающимся голосом приказал Лука, дрыгая ногами, слез с Ивана, включил воду, вмиг забурлившую водоворотом, и сразу бросился обратно к Ивану, в нетерпении стаскивая с него футболку, отбрасывая в сторону и обцеловывая ему грудь.

Иван, тяжело дыша, пытался выпутаться из джинсов, дёргаясь и закусывая губу во вдохе, когда Лука втягивал соски в рот, проходясь по ним зубами. Наконец джинсы с бельём, носками и обувью были сброшены, Иван сжал Луку за плечи, усадил его на ступеньки, ведущие в воду, сам спустился в джакузи и, глядя снизу, развёл ему колени, поглаживая бёдра с внутренней стороны. Лука молчал, облизывая губы, подставляясь ладоням. Иван потянул его за резинку трусов, освободив торчащий, налитый силой член и коснулся головки кончиком языка, вздёрнув его и потянув следом прозрачную нитку смазки.

– Чччёрт… – запрокинул Лука голову.

Иван гладил его, кружа рядом с мошонкой, подбираясь под неё, сжимая в ладони, надавливая и пробираясь к анусу.

– Ох, блядь! – крикнул Лука, вцепившись в края джакузи, когда Иван протолкнул в него палец и согнул его, уткнувшись в чувствительную точку.

– Так на кого ты дрочил, когда я тебе звонил? – спросил Иван, добавив ещё один палец и повернув руку.

– Блядь! – вскинулся Лука. – Я… я не…

– Так и не расскажешь?.. – Иван протолкнул третий палец, начав ритмично биться в простату.

– Иво… Иво… – умоляюще стонал Лука, выгибаясь и вскидывая бёдра.

– Зараза… – прошептал Иван, подтащил Луку к себе, подхватил под колени и насадил на свой член.

– О гос… поди… – сипло на высоких тонах выдохнул Лука и скрестил лодыжки на пояснице Ивана, а руки – на его шее.

Иван тут же схватил его за запястья, отвёл руки от себя, вывернул их и с силой макнул Луку головой в воду, подняв фонтан брызг. Он подождал немного, наслаждаясь тем, как мышцы сжимают его член до чёрных звёзд перед глазами и дёрнул Луку из воды. Тот вынырнул, закашлявшись, крикнув, срывая голос:

– Иво!.. Пос… той…

Иван, не дожидаясь, что он скажет, макнул его снова, удерживая за руки. Дождался, пока Лука взбрыкнул, ударив его пятками по пояснице и выкрутив запястья, и снова рывком поднял из воды, насаживая на член глубже.

– О гос… – захлёбываясь, проговорил Лука. – Иво… Не надо…

Иван толкнул его под воду, борясь с сопротивлением, волны захлёстывали его так, что он сам глотнул воды, член чуть не лопался от судорожных движений Луки, которые в воде становились плавными и тягучими, разливаясь сладостью в подобравшейся мошонке. Иван взглянул на посиневшие ногти Луки на скрюченных пальцах, мурашки на побледневшей коже и дёрнул его за запястья из воды.

– Пожа… пожа… луйста… – жалобно прошептал Лука сизыми губами, и Иван с силой окунул его, держа, пока вода не выбила из лёгких пузыри и Лука не начал извиваться, вталкивая Ивана в себя.

Иван, чувствуя, как сладострастие рвётся из него вместе с семенем, едва сдерживаясь, подхватил Луку из воды и тот, хватая воздух широко открытым ртом, выдавил:

– Сер… Серхио…

В тот же миг Иван приподнял Луку, чтобы тот не кувыркнулся в воду, сжал за ягодицы и начал рывками вбиваться в него, преодолевая сопротивление воды. Луке хватило нескольких толчков, чтобы с кончить с громкими стонами, накатывающими вместе с волнами бурлящей воды, Иван чувствовал эти всплески внутри, они стиснули член до боли, и Иван излился в жар дрожащего от воды тела, прикусив Луке плечо, поскуливая и прижимая его к себе. Лука с колотящейся дрожью скользил ладонями по мокрым плечам Ивана, спине и отфыркивался. Его волосы сосульками прилипли к вискам, облепили голову, и из-за этого нос казался ещё более крючковатым.

Иван, поддерживая Луку, добрался до ступенек, опустил его на них. Они выбрались из воды, Лука на подгибающихся ногах доковылял до шкафа, вытащил оттуда огромную махровую простыню и кивнул на небольшой диванчик у стены. Когда Иван подошёл к нему, Лука укутал их обоих простынёй, они забрались с ногами на диванчик и прижались друг к другу: Иван обнял Луку за плечи, а Лука придвинулся к его боку, съёжившись и обхватив руками колени.

– Я уж хотел прекратить… – нарушил молчание Иван. – Так долго никогда не было… Подумал, что ты стоп-слово забыл…

– Забудешь его, как же… – пробормотал Лука. – А ты чего сюрпризом-то решил пожаловать?

– Соскучился же, говорю… – подгрёб к себе его ближе Иван. – Коммент твой в инсте у себя увидел… с поцелуйчиком… и соскучился. И вообще твоих лайков у меня больше, чем моих у тебя… Надо же чем-то компенсировать…

– Зараза… – хмыкнул Лука и шмыгнул носом, с которого капала стекающая с волос вода.


End file.
